New Strategies
by evil Jacquie
Summary: A knight with someone on his mind takes a ride to plan his next move.


Title - New Strategies

Author - Evil Jacquie

Rating - NC-17

Pairings - Oh oh that's part of the surprise!

3 chapters

Chapter 1 Predator

It wasn't working; he'd tried his usual ploys: drinking games, sharing stories of home, and lounging in the baths; to gain the attention of this knight. For weeks now, ever since that day after a battle when he'd seen the two of them coming back from the surrounding forest together and realized why. It was time for a new strategy, but what? It had never taken him so long to conclude a seduction once he'd set his mind to it, why was this man so different, so difficult to seduce. He walked to the stable and saddled his mount, maybe a little fresh air this morning would clear his mind and inspire him. He was still deep in thought as he rode passed the fortress gate out into the surrounding country, not the best way to enter enemy territory.

From the eaves of the forest the knight's exit from the fort did not go unnoticed. The further he got from the safety of the fortress, the more interested the watcher became. The chance to stalk this prey was irresistible; from the shadows he followed.

The young knight rode at a leisurely pace with no clear goal in mind. The day was fair and almost hot, he wondered if he could take a swim. There was a glade with a stream and a pool not far from here if he remembered rightly. Even when he entered the dappled forest he remained unconcerned and unaware. The watcher shook his head, this seemed too easy surely the foolish knight was more aware of his surroundings than he appeared to be, he let himself be outlined against the sky, the knight never even raised his head from the path he was following. this one needed to learn a lesson in respect, respect for the land and his enemies. If he were very lucky he might survive this lesson, intact.

The knight continued deeper into the cool green of the forest his long hair stirring in the breeze that his passing created. He was trying to come up with some new plan some strategy that would gain the attention of the man he desired. All his mind was caught up in this endeavor, he had desired him for so long and only recent events had led him to think that these desires might be mutual. Now after weeks of employing every trick he knew he was no nearer his goal and the frustration had made the young knight lose sight of other perhaps more important considerations, like the need to be wary in Woad territory even this close to the fort. From the direction he was headed in and what the silent hunter knew of the surrounding area there was one obvious destination for the foreign knight to be making for. He knew a faster route, he could have all prepared long before the blond knight arrived.

Chapter 2 Ambush

When Gawain arrived at the outer edge of the glade an hour later he was sweaty and tired, more than ready for a refreshing swim and a bite to eat. He regretted not planning ahead; the strips of dry meat that were all that he had with him were not terribly appetizing. Yet as he neared his destination a tantalizing scent reached him. He grew wary as he saw wisps of smoke lazily rising in the shade near the edge of the sun-drenched pool. Suddenly Gawain was terribly aware that although he was south of the Wall there was still the possibility of danger here. With much greater caution than he had previously shown the knight approached the fire and contemplated what he saw there.

A small fire with two fowls spitted over it, roasting and giving off a mouth-watering aroma. A bedroll was spread out nearby, with a saddle and gear neatly stacked beside it. There was a leather bag lying open and peeking out from it were several apples, the neck of a flagon and a loaf of bread partially unwrapped. It looked as if someone were planning a picnic, Gawain looked around the clearing but saw no sign of the person to whom all this belonged. There was no horse either. Now completely on guard, Gawain moved quietly toward shaded the stream bank he heard a soft splash from his right and turning beheld a most intriguing sight.

A shirtless, slender figure stood just upstream from Gawain, in his hands he held a crudely fashioned spear. Intent upon his prey the hunter did not look up as the knight approached, muscles ripples as sinewy shoulders tensed and the spear was thrust downward into the sparkling waters of the brook and withdrawn with a wriggling fish impaled upon it. Only then did the fisherman lift his eyes to the intruder.

"Well, it looks like we will have fish with our fowl." Tristan grinned toothily.

"Tristan! You're here?" Gawain was nearly speechless in surprise. His mind had been so busy trying to think of a plan to get the scout alone, and now here he was, almost as if Gawain had conjured him. Staring at the handsome older man standing there in front of him now Gawain found himself rendered immobile.

Tristan climbed up the bank, every movement full of grace and power, and sauntered passed the tongue-tied young knight, "I hope you're hungry?" He ambled over to the other knight. knelt down and with a minimum of effort had cleaned and filleted the fish, "Gawain, bring some of those leaves there; they will work well to wrap this so it can bake." As he washed his hands in the stream Tristan watched the still silent man.

Gawain finally shaking himself out of his reverie and gathering the broad leaves, brought them to the scout. As he handed them to Tristan their fingers brushed together and Gawain gasped softly at the quiver that ran through his body. Tristan raised his golden brown mysterious eyes to meet the blue, yearning ones of Gawain. The leaves fluttered to the ground, the two men stared at each other for a tension-filled moment. The long slender fingers of the scout crept up over Gawain's strong blunt hands and grasped them firmly; with only a twist of his wrist he pulled Gawain down to his knees and into his arms.

Gawain felt clumsy, he who had loved so many and enjoyed the thrill of seduction since he was so young, was shy and uncertain now. The light touch of Tristan's lips against his brought another gasp from Gawain and a melting sensation in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss tentatively, after all his strategies and plans Gawain was nearly afraid to simply let this thing happen. Somehow as he had gazed into Tristan's eyes he had seen for the first time the depth of emotion hidden there. Gawain knew this would not be as the others; no casual pleasure, no lightly given delights, this would be more than all the others before or after. In his heart and soul Gawain accepted this. Here was his equal in spirit and essence.

Tristan's lips moved against him kissing and nibbling a line that seemed to burn from his lips to his cheek and up to his temple. Unaware of when he had moved them, Gawain found his hands entwined in Tristan's dark tangled locks. As he began to return the scout's kisses with greater urgency finding the sensitive joining of throat and jaw; he bit and sucked until he felt Tristan's responding shudder; heard the soft moan that the other man sought to swallow.

Tristan's hands had unbuckled and undone all the ties and buckles that held Gawain's tunic and belt without the blond knight's even noticing, now he began to slip his hands inside and under the edges of Gawain's clothing. The new stimulus of the callused fingertips and strong hands tracing along the his ribs and gliding up his chest, and over his shoulders as they slid his tunic off now forced an answering groan from Gawain's throat.

Tristan rocked back suddenly onto his heels and held Gawain at arms length, "What is it you expect from me Gawain?"

"What?" Gawain felt off balance from the sudden lack of contact, thrown even more by the odd phrasing of the question. His pulse was pounding in his ears and his breathing was ragged.

Tristan licked his lips and took a deep calming breath, "What is it that you will expect from me if we do this? From now on what will you want from me?"

"Nothing that you do not wish to give me, Tristan. I do not expect anything from you." Gawain answered still breathless. Was there still doubt that he did not desire this?

Tristan searched the other man's eyes, a frown drawing a line between his brows, "I may not be able to give you what you want. What you may need from me."

Gawain's confusion suddenly cleared as he saw something in the golden brown eyes, fear and pain. He remember the silent grieving man he had first met only a few month ago, the Tristan that had been unapproachable for so many weeks. The man who had lost his lover only a short time before Gawain had arrived at Badon Hill; Gawain had heard a few of the others talk about Percival. But never Tristan, he had never in Gawain's hearing even mentioned his lover's name. Perhaps because it was too painful.

"Tristan, whatever you and I have it will be enough. I don't want to cage you, I'd never try to trap you." Reaching his hand out to the still frowning man's face he trailed his fingers lightly down over the cheeks and across the lips. His eyes gazing into the intense honey golden brown orbs of the scout.

He had noted the scout's elusiveness only recently when he had found himself becoming increasingly attracted to the sly humor and wicked jests of the quiet knight. He had not noted the strength and grace the beauty of Tristan until later, that had caught him by surprise, a different kind of ambush, he thought to himself.

"Did you plan this?" Gawain suddenly asked, waving his hand to include the roasting birds and the invitingly arranged bedroll. Tristan looked away a slight smile creasing his lips, and a faint blush stealing over his cheeks. "You did! You tracked me and somehow guessed where I was heading and …" Stunned revelation, "You ambushed me!"

Tristan looked away and tried to gain control of his expression, "Well, I couldn't keep waiting for you to make the first move." He said slyly.

Title New Strategies - Chapter 3 Surrender!

Author's note - Much thanks to these wonderful people without whom I would be lost: Wolf and Boar, Axe Goddess, Pharaoh'skitty and runya, for all the help, understanding and inspiration.

Feedback - yes I love it and need it and if you want more tell me!

Gawain nearly choked at the scout's words. "Wait for me! Are you blind I've been trying t…" Whatever he had thought to say was momentarily forgotten as he found his mouth occupied with much more urgent matters.

This time though Gawain soon pulled back as the previous thoughts and questions would not stop intruding on his mind. Tristan sought to recapture his lips, only to find that Gawain had moved just out of his reach he wanted to make Gawain his no matter what he said about not needing anyone.

"What now?" The roughness of his voice made his need apparent to the younger man, but Gawain felt that some things needed to be said before the rising desire they both felt swept them away. At least he needed to say some things and he hoped Tristan would hear them and maybe say some of the things Gawain wanted to hear.

"You asked me what I would expect from you, and I told you. But you have not spoken of what you would expect from me?" The lilt of Gawain's voice made the statement into a question. " I want to know now what to expect; after. Are we just brother knights in front of the others or will you mark me as yours?" Gawain feared to push too hard, but to let these questions go unanswered would be worse. If he waited and then it was as he feared nothing more than a conquest to Tristan he would be angry, with himself most of all.

Tristan closed his eyes fighting the powerful desire he already felt, "I told you I might not be able to give you what you need, Gawain, I did not lie. I don't know about …after." He looked at the blond man through heavy-lidded eyes, "I am not even sure there going to be a now?" He sighed, and rose to his feet graceful even in his sudden sadness. Walking over to the fire he moved the now well-done game fowls away from the flames, and reached into his pack for the second wineskin. Tristan took several swallows of the potent vintage, he knew he shouldn't he hadn't meant to finish the first one as he'd waited for Gawain to arrive. Gawain from rose his knees and walked towards the scout, he wanted to take him into his arms and kiss away the sadness he saw there, kiss and stroke him until only desire showed in his golden brown eyes, but he knew it would only be a temporary solution. Could he do anything to even start on a more permanent one? Would Tristan ever allow anyone to get close enough to him to touch that empty place again as Percival had? Best to go slow for now about the afterward, he wished he could take back his previous words.

"I can accept now for what it is, I just needed to know that this is only for now." Gawain lay his palm against the taut back, just letting it rest there for a moment. "If that is all you want; if that is all it can be." He ran his hand up over the scars and lean muscles in Tristan's back feeling the slight quiver that betrayed the tension and need still there. The scout again drank from the wine skin, then held it out to Gawain.

"Are you sure? It seems to me you want assurances of more?" Tristan sounded breathless and almost angry; the effects of the wine already in his blood. He turned around suddenly and grasped Gawain in hard hands that clenched him tightly. "I cannot play those games." He hissed his eyes had bled almost black with anger or desire Gawain wasn't sure which and he felt a small tinge of fear at the thought of this wild and feral man taking him, it was not enough to keep him from clutching Tristan closer; not enough to stop him from capturing the scout's lower lip with his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth. It was not nearly enough to keep him from sliding his hand down over the bulge in the front of Tristan's breeches.

"No more games!" Gawain hissed back. Tristan groaned and pressed himself harder against his hand.

"Yes, no games." Tristan managed to gasp out before he began shuddering against the building pressure of his need. Gawain used both hands to begin unlacing the ties that held Tristan's breeches in place, until a knife appeared and the scout thrust it into his hand, "Use this." He commanded. Gawain took the offered blade and carefully sliced through the leather ties. Tristan took the knife from Gawain's hand and dropped down to his knees before the startled knight; grasping Gawain's leather breeches in his hand Tristan slid the blade between the cords and leather and sliced the breeches open. When at last they were free from the constraints of their clothing Tristan pulled Gawain back down into his arms and onto the waiting bedroll.

Flesh slamming into flesh, the thrust of hips, and ragged gasp of breath were the only sounds heard for several minutes in the shaded glade. Perhaps because of the wine, perhaps the many delays had eroded his self-control; whatever the reason, Gawain found his arms filled with biting, writhing, thrusting scout. He could only hope to survive this first encounter with a minimum of injury he realized. Grasping the swollen weeping cock firmly in his hand Gawain sought to gain some restraint over the out of control knight. Tristan cried out and allowed Gawain to roll him onto his back, Gawain knew that he had only a few moments in which to steer this into something less violent.

Pressing Tristan back gently but firmly, Gawain positioned himself over his lover's body but did not attempt to dominate him. He used his lips and tongue to caress the silky length of Tristan's cock, drawing his fingers down the sensitive inside of his thighs and spreading his legs. Wanting to bring as much pleasure as the scout could bear.

Tristan began to moan and move his hips in time with Gawain's mouth. He seemed less wild as Gawain slipped first one finger and then two inside, Tristan's eyes rolled back and he gasped "Yes, yes please, Gawain please!" Was it that Tristan wanted to be taken? Wanted in some way to be owned?

Gawain released Tristan's cock and pressed the head of his own swollen organ against Tristan's opening, " Are you sure you want this?" Gawain growled hoarsely, his breathing as ragged as Tristan's with need. He had always thought it would be Tristan taking him, never thinking that perhaps the scout needed just as much to be assured of being cared for and possessed as any other.

"Now!" Tristan growled back aching for something, he did not know what; he wanted to see Gawain's eyes. Tristan reached for Gawain as the blond entered him, the pain quickly replaced by the feeling of completion and some other indescribable emotion. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last long; he wanted Gawain to reach his release at the same time, it became terribly important to see Gawain's eyes. He didn't know why; it just seemed important to him. His hands caught at Gawain's long hair and Tristan pulled the knight's face closer to his the look in his eyes so intense that Gawain's rhythm faltered for a moment.

"AM-I-YOURS?" Tristan asked in such a harsh rushed moan that Gawain could barely make out the words, and when he did he thrust harder as he answered.

"YOU-ARE-MINE!" Screaming as he climaxed at the same moment as Tristan.


End file.
